Outpouring of Author
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Tidak ada summary! Jangan dibaca, ya! Oh, please, jangan dibaca! #forget that!


**Disclaimer:**

**The world and characters of _Bleach belong_ to Kubo _Tite_.**

**A/N:**

**Jangan baca! Please!**

**Jangan baca, fict ini! **

**#forget_that!**

**G! Present: Outpouring of Author  
**

**Curhatan hati sang author (?)**

_**Apa? Bukankah ini janji?**_

_**Kita sebut ini tanggung jawab, oke?**_

_**Publish, and…**_

_**RnR ?**_

Hisagi Shuuhei, dengan lincahnya ia mengetikkan kata-kata promosi untuk fiksi pada halaman facebook miliknya. '_Mind to RnR, please!' _menjadi rangkaian kalimat yang tak akan janggal sama sekali di akunnya itu. Meski banyak orang akan menganggap hal itu tidak penting, Hisagi Shuuhei tetap pada pendiriannya, berusaha memikat satu-dua orang dengan tautannya yang bahkan selalu memuat judul dan halaman yang sama.

Di tengah kesibukannya dengan kegiatan promosi yang bisa dikatakan sia-sia itu, tombol_ chat_ tiba-tiba memunculkan bulatan merah dengan angka satu di dalamnya—dengan nama Sui Feng di bawahnya.

Hisagi menekan tombol kiri _mouse_-nya tepat pada nama perempuan itu. Seketika itu juga, kolom obrolan memanjang ke atas, di dalamnya tertulis, "Kau kurang kerjaan, hah?"

Hisagi dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari teman baiknya itu. "Tidak, justru aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, promosi fiksi!" tulisnya, ditambah dengan kekehan kecil sehabisnya.

Dari jauh sana, Sui Feng membaca _chat_ kecil dari Hisagi dengan tatapan jengkel terhadap temannya yang satu ini. Dipandangnya foto profil dari pemuda itu, lagi-lagi _anime_ laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak keren. Pemuda ini sudah menggantinya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, seleranya jelek.

"Hei, Sui Feng! Bersediakah Anda RnR my fiction?"Hisagi mengirim _chat_ berisi permintaan dengan gaya bahasanya yang kaku. Kali ini Sui Feng tampak memiringkan garis bibirnya, tatapannya kembali menunjukkan kejengkelan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau sendiri belum meninggalkan _review_ di fiksiku, hah?" Sui Feng memberi pernyataan sesuai fakta dan keadaan. Ya, dengan berasakan keadilan 'akan kuberi, tapi beri dulu yang kuminta' miliknya.

"Hah,_ multichap_ itu? Terlalu panjang jika kubaca semua!"Hisagi tampak mengeluh. Keluhannya masuk diakal, tapi jika Sui Feng kembali dengan argumennya, matilah dia.

"Kau pikir fiksimu tidak panjang, hah? Aku tidak akan _review_ apa pun sebelum kau lakukan kewajibanmu!" tulis Sui Feng dalam kotak obrolannya. Sui Feng kemudian meng-_off _akun facebook-nya itu. Menunggu beberapa menit, ia kembali _on_. Itu biasa ia lakukan untuk membuat lawan _chat_-nya kesal dengan kegiatan _on-off_-nya itu.

Saat Sui Feng kembali pada layar facebook-nya, ia tidak dapatkan nama 'Hisagi Monster' dalam daftar nama teman online-nya. Entah Hisagi telah terusir dengan _on-off_ Sui Feng atau apa.

Ya, Hisagi memang telah menyilang akun facebook-nya–tanpa _sign out_ sebelumnya. Ia sedang mengotak-atik alamat lain, yakni alamat _fanfiction_-nya. Ia buka akunnya, lalu membuka daftar nama _f__avorite author_-nya. Dari sanalah ia mendapatkan profil akun Sui Feng dengan daftar tulisan-tulisan terbarunya.

Ia klik satu judul terbaru dari fiksi Sui Feng tersebut. Dengan format _bleach – Rated T – Indonesia – Drama/Family – Chapter 3 – Words: 7,023. _Melihat keterangan angka tujuh ribu itu, membuat Hisagi tampak lemas. Ia melihat secara keseluruhan tulisan itu, tanpa membaca sedikit pun. Di akhir halaman ia meng-klik satu rangkaian kata _'Review This Story'_. Dengan ragu dan dengan sedikit mencontek beberapa pendapat di bawahnya, Hisagi menulis sebuah pujian tanpa kritik sebagai pendapat tak orisinilnya itu.

"Ya, cerita yang panjang. Semuanya sempurna! Lima jempol buat Anda!" Sekarang benar-benar tercetak semua manipulasi dari Hisagi. Meski pun hanya kebohongan tingkat rendah, Hisagi berharap ini tidak akan fatal.

Sesudah melaksanakan kewajibannya, Hisagi segera menyalakan kembali akun facebook-nya. Setelah ia dapatkan satu nama yang pasti, ia kirimkan sebuah pesan yang berisikan laporan mengenai pendapatnya mengenai tulisan orang bersangkutan. Ia tambahkan beberapa kata yang tidak lain adalah permintaan mengenai_ review fanfict_-nya.

Kali ini ia bertukar halaman. Ia membuka akun twitter-nya. Ya, tetap dengan tujuan yang sama. Ia menandai beberapa nama temannya dalam tweet singkatnya: _sudah update, mohon di review! _

Setelah itu, ia mematikan komputernya. Waktu lima jam telah ia lalui di depan komputer. Dan kali ini, tiba waktunya untuk berbagi dengan kedua adiknya, Shiro dan Hiyori. Sudah menjadi komitmen mereka bertiga, dalam waktu kurung waktu limabelas jam—yakni dari jam enam pagi sampai sembilan malam—mereka bermain pas lima jam seorang. Dengan kegiatan berbeda tiap orangnya; Shiro dengan _game_ online-nya, Hiyori dengan kegiatan _chatting_-nya, dan Hisagi sang _author__._

Hisagi sekarang bermain dengan ponselnya. Nyatanya, jarinya yang kekar itu tak bisa berhenti mengotak-atik halaman yahoo-nya. Dengan sinyal yang jelek di lantai utama, sekarang ia bergegas ke lantai atas. Genggaman tangannya pada ponsel tipe klasiknya itu semakin kuat saat ia menyadari kotak masuknya belum terbuka juga.

_Inbox (1)_

_ (Review Alert)_

_Hisagi Shuuhei_

_ Story: Fear of Love Monster_

_ From: Sui Feng_

_ Jelek! Masih jelek! Minim deskrip, typo! Tapi, aku suka ide-nya._

_ Keep Writing :D_

Awalnya ia tersenyum dengan jaringan yang membaik memunculkan halaman_ inbox-_nya. Terlebih lagi ia mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Sui Feng—yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia harapkan. Tapi memang menyakitkan kata-kata Sui Feng dalam pesan singkat itu. Apakah bisa itu disebut dengan flame?

Hisagi berpikir.

Pernah ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sui Feng, ya, dan Sui Feng memberikan jawaban yang tak terelakan—pastinya. Sui Feng mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pendapat jujur dari seorang teman. Benarnya, pendapat itu tak pernah berisi pujian.

"Hehey, yang lain bilang tulisanku yang itu bagus! Ada apa dengan Anda?" Kali ini Hisagi memprotes via telepon.

"Kau ini! Lain kali jangan minta pendapatku kalau begitu!" Sui Feng menjawab dengan nada yang keras dari ujung sana.

"Tapi, apa sih yang bisa membuatmu berpikir demikian? Seburuk itukah? Yang lain bilang itu cukup bagus, kok!" Hisagi tetap pada pendiriannya—mengenai fiksinya yang harusnya menerima pujian dari Sui Feng.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kau bisa simpulkan bahwa pujian itu hanya manipulasi yang biasanya kau lakukan juga pada _author_ lain, termasuk aku. Bagaimana?"

"M-m-mani-pulasi?" Hisagi kaget tergagap dengan perkataannya. Ya, dia berpikir, "Ternyata dia sudah tahu," dan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah di depan mata Sui Feng sendiri.

"Apa harus aku jelaskan hal semacam 'pujian tanpa alasan' dan 'melepas tanggung jawab', hah?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku mengerti, haha," tawanya gugup.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan fiksimu selanjutnya? IshidaxMomo, hah?" lanjutnya. Kali ini Hisagi telah berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk, cukup empuk untuk membuat ia merasa nyaman bercengkrama dengan lawannya di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah bilang tak akan sekali-kali membuat fiksi dengan pair se-_crack_ itu!" Sui Feng berteriak. Hisagi secara refleks pun menjauhkan telpon genggamnya dari jangkauan gendang telinganya.

Setelah beberapa saat—saat teriakan itu meredup—ia dekatkan lagi benda di tangannya itu. Mulai untuk berbicara hal yang lain, hal yang lebih serius. "Menurutmu, apa aku bisa jadi penulis profesional, Sui Feng?" Perubahan topik yang menyinggung ke arah depan.

Sejenak Sui Feng terdiam tampak berpikir, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hisagi yang barusan ia dengar dengan nada tak biasa itu. Sui Feng berpikir keras, apa temannya itu benar ingin menjadi seorang profesional. Ia tertegun, ya, bukan karena kemampuan Hisagi yang jelek, tapi… Merupakan suatu yang jarang menemukan remaja pria dengan hobi menulis seperti ini tampak sungguh-sungguh menjalaninya dengan tekun.

"Eh, kau… Mau jadi penulis, hah? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi dokter?" Sui Feng bergelut sedikit dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya—yang belum juga berisi jawaban.

"Menulis sudah menjadi bagian dari kesibukanku sekarang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan tetap melakukannya meski sudah mendapat gelar dokter. Kira-kira mimpiku ini bisa jadi nyata tidak, ya?" Hisagi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ah, kau mau menyaingiku, hah?" ucap Sui Feng seketika. Nada serupa sudah tak asing keluar dari mulutnya, dan untungnya Hisagi telah terbiasa. Tapi bisakah ia sadari, sulit bagi dirinya untuk mengatakan "ya" pada pertanyaan Hisagi itu—meski sebenarnya memang itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kau? Bukan kau! Tapi… Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ah, aku benci menyebut nama keluarganya!" Hisagi mengatakan perihal tersebut dengan sangat jujur. Ia tak sadar, perkataannya yang barusan membuat temannya semakin berpikir keras.

"Eh, Nemu-san? Bukankah kau dan dia saling suka, hah?" Kali ini Sui Feng sedikit bersikeras tak menerima kenyataan.

"Suka? Kau ini apa-apaan? Wanita itu menantangku membuat sebuah buku. Dan celotehnya selalu menunjukkan bahwa ia meremehkanku di bidang ini. Tidak sampai di situ, dia juga tak percaya saat kukatakan mengenai ," Hisagi tampak memprotes keras pernyataan Sui Feng yang sebelumnya.

"Ah, orang itu! Aku tak tahu mengenai hal profesional, ya, yang aku tahu, err…kau…err…punya potensi. Berusahalah!" Seketika ucapan itu terlepas dari bibir kecil Sui Feng, hubungan telepon mereka terputus seketika. Ya, disengaja oleh Sui Feng.

Hisagi tampak lega. Meski tak ada konfirmasi lanjutan mengenai jawaban Sui Feng perihal potensi tadi. Sekarang, ia bisa melepas genggaman teleponnya. Ia tutup halaman yahoo-nya yang sedari tadi masih terbuka. Ia kembali berbaring sebentar. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, handphone-nya menyandungkan senandung pertanda pesan singkat yang ia terima.

Dari Sui Feng, katanya:

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia, jika aku tak me_-review_ fiksimu, itu berarti… Aku suka."

Ya, pesan yang singkat, tapi mengena. Semenjak saat itulah Hisagi berhenti mempromosikan dan mengemis_ review_ dari Sui Feng. Dan di sebrang sana, Sui Feng tampak lega dan senang terlepas dari teror promosi Hisagi.

Cara yang licik untuk 'melepas tanggung jawab'. Ya, lebih pintar dari cara manipulasi itu. Setidaknya Hisagi tidak akan cemas lagi melihat kotak_ review_-nya kosong dari nama Sui Feng. Konotasi kata 'suka' merubah komitmen awal mereka, mengenai janji… Atau sesuatu yang sama yang mereka sebut tanggung jawab.

**DEMIKIAN!**

**A/N: Hei, apa itu? DEMIKIAN ?**

**Sudahlah, lupakan! #ditimpuk!**

**Oh, ya.. mengenai fic-fic saya yang ternyata pendek-pendek, itu sengaja, kasihan readers matanya panas nanti~ #dibakar!**

**Buat readers yang sudah baca—meski saya bilang jangan—saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, ya~**

**Tapi, saya akan lebih senang jika ada bekas Review kalian di kotak review saya~**

**Oh, ya…mengenai fiksi ini: susah nentuin judul! Dan benar mengenai curhatan sang author~ hhahai, yang tahu fb saya, penuh dengan tautan gazebo banget!**

**Lalu mengenai tantangan membuat novel *bayangkan orang seperti saya disuruh buat novel* dan juga mengenai cita-cita saya jadi dokter *bayangkan lagi***

**Hmm, fiksi ini diBeta oleh Nier Kinney, saya sungguh berterimakasih padanya, dia orang sibuk dan menyempatkan diri dengan kegiatan Beta-mem-Beta,  
**

**Hahai, tangkyu ya~ tangkyu~ dan untuk yang telah baca fic ini, saya persilakan untuk mampir ke fic saya yang lainnya**, khususnya: Fear of Love Monster~ #promosi!


End file.
